Tricks of the Trade
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: On Hiatus: Trowa and Duo dress as girls to infiltrate TA school for girls and try to protect Rei Hino. To complete the disguise they also pose as male tourists, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1:Mission accepted

Tricks of the Trade 

**Summary- I was in the middle of writing a chapter with Rei and Trowa when I got to thinking, what would happen if Trowa had to go under cover in Japan and he had to go to Rei's school. As we all know, Rei attends an all girl school, so Trowa would have to pass as a girl-which would mean wearing a skirt. I had to do this!**

**Disclaimer- I know I own this idea, I don't own Rei, Trowa or a laptop.**

**Chapter One: Mission Accepted **

Trowa Barton sat at the table in his trailer staring blankly at the laptop screen in front of him. He had been told to get Heavy Arms ready since he would be receiving orders for a new mission very soon. Trowa had no idea when the message would be sent, or where he would be sent for that matter, all he knew was he had to be ready for his mission.

            "You've got mail." An electronic voice announced to Trowa, breaking the green-eyed man out of his stupor. He clicked on the envelope icon and opened up his assignment.

            **_03,_**

            Your new mission is to go to Tokyo, Japan, the suburb of Juuban to be exact. You are to keep an eye on a young woman by the name of Hino Rei. Your school will be T&A School for girls. Everything has been cleared.

             X 

            Trowa nearly fell from his folding chair. 'T&A School for _girls_?' he thought to himself perplexed, 'Does that mean I have to be dressed as a girl as well?'

            "You've got mail." Came the reply to Trowa's unanswered wonderings. Sighing, he clicked the icon again and read his new email.

            **_03,_**

**_            02 will be joining you on your mission to Tokyo. He will meet you at the circus at 1100 today. That's in two minutes. So get packing and shave your legs!_**

**_            X_**

            "So, I will have to dress like a girl!" Trowa cried grabbing his duffle bag from the closet. Quickly he began tossing underwear, socks and shirts into the black bag with red and orange flames. The green-eyed pilot had finished stuffing his jeans and khakis into the bag when there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer the door swung open and Duo walked in.

            "Hey, bud, I guess we're in this little drag show together eh?" The sapphire-eyed man asked plopping his suitcase on the floor of the trailer.

            Trowa said nothing, just swung his bag over his shoulder and then placed it down again. "I almost forgot my stupid computer." He mumbled unplugging the laptop and sticking it gently into its leather case then placing the strap over his shoulder. "Okay, now we can get going, the sooner I finish this mission, the sooner I can …Duo, what are you doing?"

            The man in question looked up sheepishly, he had been preening in Trowa's full-length mirror. "I was wondering how I'll look in a 'Sera Fuku'" Duo finally replied picking up his suitcase again. "But I guess we'll just have to wait until we get to T&A eh?"

            Trowa groaned loudly and followed Duo out to the cab, which was waiting to take the two men to the local airport. Sitting in the terminal, waiting to board their plane to Tokyo, Trowa began to wonder about this girl he was supposed to be looking out for which lead to him wondering why he had to dress as a girl. Duo still wondered what he'd look like in a Japanese schoolgirl's uniform.

            When they boarded the plane and took their seats, Trowa pulled out a Maxim and Duo pulled out a book called Divine Secrets Of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood and started humming Aerosmith's Dude looks like a lady. Trowa groaned loudly and prayed that the flight attendants would soon hand out alcohol because without it, this was going to be a long flight.

**_Well, I'm going to leave it here and let you all read the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should do anything strange to these Gundam Guys. Yes, I know Duo is a bit OC, but he's that way to annoy Trowa! Okay well, let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2:What was I Thinking?

**Tricks of the Trade**

**Disclaimer- What are you crazy? Of course I own all this stuff and the patent to the Slinky.**

Chapter Two- What Was I Thinking 

 "Well, this is another fine mess my headmistress has gotten me into!" Rei exclaimed unhappily.

"Ano, Rei chan," Usagi said quietly. "You said so yourself as a second year you volunteered to help out with any exchange students."

"Baka Usagi! I know that!"

"Then what's the problem?" Makoto asked patiently. "I mean, unless you volunteered to help out with the elementary school's musical at the same time or, maybe the Juuban Carnival. Like the last time you signed on to do two things at once then realized how stressful it was."

Rei said nothing else, but nodded her head and looked like she was going to kill her brunette friend.

Makoto caught the look then quickly added, "Well, this time it's not _your _fault since you had no idea when your school would be accepting new girls."

"Well, no, actually this time it's ojii chan's fault. There are two male tourists who are coming for the Cherry Blossom Festival and all and they want to experience a real Shinto temple and everything so they decided to call ojii chan and ask to stay here."

"That won't be too bad." Usagi said optimistically, "where are they from?"

"One is from America and the other is from I guess Europe or something." Rei replied. "But they know each other, the European guy claims from Eaton."

"Eat-in?" Usagi asked sounding confused. "Isn't that what they do at restaurants?"

"No, Usagi chan, I think it's a school in England." Makoto replied laughing. "Ano, Rei chan, how are you going to keep your little secret from the visitors?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead Mako chan. But I do know that they should be arriving from the airport soon." Right after Rei finished her sentence a horn was heard in the temple yard and Rei's two guests followed by their hostess rushed outside to see what all the fuss was about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Konichiwa!" Usagi called out in her usual perky voice. "Welcome to Juuban!"

Trowa winced; he sincerely hoped that this girl with her blonde hair in strange buns wasn't Rei. If she was, Trowa would take up stock in whichever company made Imotrex and buy a few cases.

"Uh, you're not Hino Rei, are you?" Duo asked getting out of the taxi. Trowa had been in such a hurry to get out of the vehicle he had forgotten to pay the man, so Duo had to toss in a few yen.

"No, I'm Tsukino Usagi." Usagi gestured behind her. "The girl with the long hair is Rei chan." She turned around and waved at the two girls. "Ne! Rei chan Mako chan. This guy thought _I_ was _you_ Rei."

"And we all thank whatever powers that be that you _aren't _Hino Rei san." Trowa replied sounding more grateful than he should have.

"Are you two the tourists I'm expecting?" Rei asked ignoring the whole exchange.

"Yes, we are. I'm Trowa Barton and this is my friend Duo Maxwell."

"Hey." Duo replied looking at Makoto with stars in his eyes. The thought that he was going to be wearing a skirt come tomorrow completely slipped his mind for the moment.

"Hey." Makoto said back. She looked about as love sick as Duo at that moment.

"Ano, Mako chan, I think Rei chan has work to get done so we should probably get going." Usagi said, for once being the voice of reason instead of the voice that annoys everybody.

Makoto didn't reply or move, so Usagi took her friend by the wrists and dragged her off none so gently to the steps leading down to the street. While walking down the steps, Makoto finally found her voice again and said, " Ne ,Usagi I think that boy looks like my sempai." It's just a guess, but Usagi face faulted anime style with a giant sweatdrop.

After her friends left, Rei decided to allow the men into the temple house since they were probably tired and hungry. "You guys look about my age. Shouldn't you be in school or something?" She asked as she led the visitors into the house.

 "We've been home schooled." Duo replied quickly.

"Oh, I see. I guess. So, what brings you to Japan?"

"An airplane."

Trowa smacked Duo on the head with his duffle bag. "Idiot, she means why did we decide to _visit_ Japan." The green-eyed man bowed politely. "Please excuse my friend miss, he's suffering from jet-lag and hunger so he has no idea what he's saying."

Rei laughed softly. "As you can see, I have a friend like that who does such things without the aide of jet-lag. Of course, I'll show you to your rooms now. Please follow me."

"I thank you for your hospitality miss." '_I thank the goddess of mercy that that bun head wasn't you.'_

"Oh, well, don't expect too much of it. I have to become a student guide at my school for some new exchange students. So that will take up a bit of my time."

"Exchange students?" Duo squeaked then composed himself and asked in a normal voice. "Where from?"  

"Well, oddly enough, one girl is from America, her name is Devonney Matthews. Then the other one is from France or something, I believe her name is Tatiana Boulyn.

"Well, isn't that something?"  Trowa said.

"Yes, it is." Rei agreed. "It's getting a bit late, and I have to get to school early to go over everything with the headmistress."

"Then we should probably all get to bed, it's about ten o' clock."

"You may want to fix your watch. It's only 8:45."

"Yes, well, my friend and I are rather tired, isn't that right, Duo?"

"I guess so" Duo replied casually. "Hey, does that tall girl come around often?" Rei said nothing, but Trowa smacked him in the head. "Hey, I was just wonderin'" Duo protested rubbing his head.

"Here is your room, the bathroom is across the hall. If you need anything, please do hesitate to call me since I have to go to school tomorrow. You should be able to find Yuuichiro with no problem. He's the guy that looks like he could use a haircut. Good night."

Rei left the room after that so Trowa and Duo were left to their own devices. "Shouldn't we try to get ready for tomorrow?" Duo finally asked, sounding like the specially trained soldier he was supposed to be.

"I guess so." Trowa muttered, but I really don't want to do it. The emerald-eyed man groaned loudly and began sifting through his toiletries bag for the razor and shaving cream he had brought along, when he turned around, he saw Duo standing in front of a mirror and trying to rip a piece of paper from his chin. "What are you doing?"

"Waxing my facial hair." The other man paused and tore the paper from his skin. "Ouch! I think next time I'll go with some Nair and the razor. I have no idea how a woman can do this."

"I think it comes with years of training. Now pass me those eyebrow shaping papers."

After a few grueling minutes, Trowa managed to shape his sandy bushy eyebrows into perfect arches. Duo on the other hand still hadn't recovered from the pain of waxing his chin, so he'd decided to forgo the whole eyebrow waxing and focus on shaving his legs, which posed another problem for the two men since neither one had ever shaved his legs in his entire life.

"Maybe if you prop your leg up on the toilet?" Duo suggested to Trowa when they had crowded into the bathroom across the hall, where Rei had told them to go. Trowa had stripped down to boxers with cows on them and his tank top and was now perilously trying to shave and appendage with a sharp object. Needless to say, the poor guy was a bit nervous.

"Like this?" Trowa asked gesturing to his leg.

"Yeah, now wet it down with the wash cloth then put the shaving cream on it." Trowa did as he was instructed then picked up his disposable razor, Duo freaked out. "You can't use that thing! It only has one blade! Lucky for me I brought a spare one of these." The braided plot handed his friend a pink Venus razor. "Here, this will give you a much better shave."

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Trowa replied taking the razor from Duo's out stretched hand.

"I read it on the box."

Trowa said nothing after that and instead began to shave his hairy man legs. Of course, he was going way too fast around his ankles and gave himself a rather deep cut, which started to bleed all over the place. Not knowing what else to do, Trowa freaked out and had to be calmed down by Duo.

"Relax, it's just a flesh wound. Look, if you're having this much trouble maybe you should do it in the bathtub instead and I'll leave you alone." And with that Duo left the bathroom and began to look for his boobs, he knew he had packed them somewhere in his suitcase and he wanted to make sure they looked natural in the bra he bought.

Left to his own devices, Trowa decided to try Duo's suggestion by filling the bathtub and shaving his legs in there. After filling the tub and easing himself in he found that Duo was right, but Trowa wasn't going to ask how the other man knew about such things the whole concept was scary. After finishing his task, Trowa wandered back into his room where he found Duo throwing things around and saying, 'Where are my boobs?'

Will, Duo find his boobs? Will Trowa like wearing the T&A School for Girl's Uniform? You'll find out in the next chapter. For now read and review and maybe next time you'll see your name up here along with these fine people:

Black_Aura_Sama, Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's, Myst Lady, Ice Tenshi and Firenze. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you all liked this chapter as well. 


	3. Chapter 3: We're Men, Men in Skirts!

Tricks of the Trade 

            **Unrelated message: My spelling is decent, but my grammar lacks despite years of schooling. So if anyone knows a good beta reader or is a good beta readersend me a line @ my email which can be found in my profile.**

**Authoress's Note: This concerns Rei's school. Although she is a Shinto Priestess, Rei attends a private Catholic (I'm guessing it's Catholic because of the nuns) school. I don't know exactly how the whole school system works, so I invented a headmistress which is the same as a principal who've I've made Mother Superior (Which means she's in charge of the convent) Well, okay, there's my big author's note. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I just want to say this: Rock is dead, long live paper and scissors! Oh, and I don't own anything!**

Chapter Three: We're men, men in Skirts! 

"Hey man, can you help me get this damn bra clasp?" This is what Trowa woke up to; he had almost forgotten where he was unfortunately Duo was there to remind him. "I have no idea how girls wear these things."

Trowa eased himself up from his futon and ambled over to where Duo was struggling with a bright pink lace bra. While fastening the hooks he said in a sarcastic voice, "What's the matter Duo, I thought by now you'd be an expert at doing these things."

"Naw, I'm better at taking these things off." Came the smug reply. "Now, let's do this make-up thing"

"Okay, but could you put on a shirt first? The sight of you with the bra fillers is really freaking me out." Duo complied and began putting on the T&A uniform. 'Hey, shouldn't we make sure Rei's left for school before we begin to dress in drag? I mean, she may get suspicious if she sees two girls come out of a room where two guys were last night?"

"Or she may think we have no morals what-so-ever and just leave it at that."

"All the same, I'm going to check and make sure she left." Trowa left the room and came back a few minutes later. Duo was having trouble with the zipper on his skirt.

"The damn thing's stuck." He told Trowa angrily. "Oh is she gone?"

"Yeah, I guess she left at seven." Trowa took of his shirt and picked up a plain white cotton bra with a white bow. Putting that on he began to look around for his silicone enhancers like Duo was using. After he found those he finished getting dressed. By the time the green-eyed pilot had found his left shoe, Duo had fixed the zipper of his skirt and they were ready for their make up.

Hollywood and Broadway have nothing on the make up that these Gundam pilots had in their possession, but it was still a bit of a trial for these good looking young men to turn into decent looking young women, including a maroon colored wig for Trowa which he ended up securing with about fifty hairpins. But after a good half hour of primping, the g-boys were ready for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Excuse me, Hino san, the new students are here now." One of the sisters said coming into Rei's homeroom.

"Yes, Sister Bridgid, I'm coming." Rei got up from her desk and followed the sister to the headmistress's office.

"Mother, Hino san is here to help out with the exchange students." The sister said when they reached the office.

"Let her in." The Mother Superior ordered, then she turned to the two girls who were also sitting in her office. "Matthews san, Boulyn san. Come and meet Hino san."

The two girls stood up and looked at each other, the green eyed one turned to her friend and said, 'It's show time.'

"Yeah, I know, and these panties are buggin' me." The blue eyed on replied.

"I so did _not_ want to know that Du-I mean Devonney."

"Girls, this is Hino Rei san. She'll show you around and introduce you to the other young ladies." Mother Superior said kindly. "Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Two girls, one with long hair the color of chocolate in a braid with indigo blue eyes the other with deep red purple hair that reached her shoulders and moss green eyes.

"I'm Devonney." Said the brunette in a rather deep voice she held out her hand to Rei. "It's nice to meet you."

The red head approached Rei next. "I'm Tatiana, it's so nice of you to show us around the school."

"It's nice to meet both of you. Welcome to Juuban and T*A school for girls. Now follow me to class." The two 'girls' followed Rei through the halls as she pointed out everything. "Here's the chemistry lab. Sr. Mary Lazarus teaches us third years. This week we do stink bombs. Down that hall," Rei said pointing to her left, "Is the cafeteria, you can also bring your lunch if you want. I'd especially recommend doing that on Chili con carne day. The gym is down the other hall and Sr. Francis De Assisi will give you the uniform for that class next period." The raven-haired girl began walking up a flight of stairs and the other two followed. We're having English right now, after that like I said is Gym, outside. Sr. Mary Gregoria is the teacher for the class."

After finishing her whole speech the trio entered the classroom where a plump old woman in a black habit was teaching verb agreement. Devonney (A.K.A. Duo) was hit with a case of reminiscence. The nun turned from the chalkboard to ask a student to complete the sentence when she caught sight of the newcomers. "Good morning Miss Hino, who are your friends?" The aged woman asked.

"The new students that Mother Superior wants me to show around. Devonney Matthews and Tatiana Boulyn."

"Nice, now please take your seats, after," the teacher paused mid sentence then looked over at a girl with garishly bright red hair in two braids secured with green bows, "Miss Akane Takemura does this sentence on the board, I'll get your supplies and introduce these new girls. "

Tatiana and Devonney took empty seats next to eachother; Rei sat in her usual seat at the front of the room. After Akane finished the problem Sr. Mary Gregoria went to the cabinet in the back of the room and took out two English textbooks then took them over to the new girls. "Here you go young ladies." The elderly teacher said kindly, she stared at Tatiana a bit longer than necessary and rubbed her upper lip. It was then that the pilot in disguise realized he had forgotten to wax.

Class went on, Sr. Mary Gregoria was obviously a bit absent-minded and forgot to introduce her new students, but she did keep asking Rei why she was so late. After the fifth time, Rei sighed and tried not to scream. Finally the bell rang and Rei led the new students to the gym. 

The three girls walked to the gym in silence, Devonney only breaking in to ask Rei what she did after school and if she had ever had strange people follow her around before. The realization that they would have to change for gym and wear the whole uniform didn't hit until they all reached the locker room.

            **_Fin_**

**How will Duo and Trowa get out of this situation? Will they get out of gym class? Will the have to wear those tiny little bloomers? And is someone after Rei? Find out in the next thrill a minute chapter of Tricks of the Trade.**

**Shout Outs!**

**Dark Mars-You're right it is scary to think of Trowa in a skirt.**

**Myst Lady- I don't know what I'd do to Duo if I was Trowa maybe put him in a box and ship him to Antarctica? Or steal his clothes during gym.**

**Damia-Queen of the Gypsie's-** **You don't have to bow to me, just declare allegiance to me. Just kidding.**


End file.
